Prince of Death
by yaoifan124
Summary: AU. Luffy and his group help an explorer as she investigates Death's tomb and help keep her safe from any danger. What happens when Luffy is left alone with a strange amulet and statue of Death? Who is that speaking? What is going on? LawLu;; MultiShot;; Rated M for lemons and language;;
1. 1

**Hmmmm, mmmm... I am so nice, I swear!**

**Okay so, samettikettu... I lied, I made it into a multi-shot! Instead of it originally being a one-shot!**

**Now it may take a bit for the other parts since I haven't quite got the next part finished, but hopefully soon. After this part there will be two so three in all (so far since it isn't finished yet).**

**Hope you all enjoy this idea I came up with (since I have been addicted to Skyrim, heh)!**

* * *

**Prince of Death**

Eyes viewed glyphs along a tomb wall with a delicate hand before hearing a sword sing through the air. Trouble must have been ahead and the young woman was grateful on here hired selection. Her blue eyes moved back to the hieroglyphs with amazement and curiosity on why they said such things.

"The path is clear ahead to the next room, but a type of _gate_ lies ahead…" Blue viewed sharp emerald of one of her hired guards that wielded two swords.

"It can be opened?"

"Of course, we just thought that we should wait until you get to the room so you are not too far." A blonde appeared from the stone hall as he wore a hood and cape to go along with his light armor. The two guards stand next to each other as you could tell who was a kinsmen and who the mage was.

"Ah, I appreciate such kindness." The woman began moving towards them as she had viewed all the glyphs and was merely reading it over a second time. She moved by them to the next room to see two more men pointing at items around the room. One had brown locks back in a ponytail and the other had obsidian locks covered by a helmet. The one with brunette locks was the fletcher of her guard group and other was a kinsman as well, but used an axe and shield.

"Such a marvelous room." The woman commented and began lining fingers along items before the dark haired axe wielder approached with a grin.

"Should we continue to the next room, Robin?" A smile graced the woman's face before she nodded.

"Yes, and be careful as I assume it may be the actual tomb since this room was his 'living space'." Robin commented as she noticed the boy pull on a leveler of stone and this metal gate slid into the ground. It interested her on how such thing got there before thinking about how there had been some bandits, so they could have upgraded somewhat.

"Come on, Usopp!"

"Wait up, Luffy!" The fletcher quickly moved behind his companion, but kept a small distance with his bow drawn.

They made their way down the stone hall with feet shifting to stop and activate trip wires and bear traps. Excitement boiled through the kinsman as he always loved going on adventures in tombs, caves, and many more areas. The land of Red Line was large and the capital province of Grand Line. There were many provinces, such as Water Seven, Cambridge, and a few more areas, but this was the capital with many small cities and towns resting within.

Ebony eyes caught a glimpse of something entering the room after setting the trip wire off and he moved towards the item after noticing a set of doors was on the entrance. An amulet rested before a statue of the Death; a dark prince who usually took to misery of humans and liked to corrupt lives. He was also known to be one of the great warriors in the Era of Moonlight. The amulet was made of gold, bone, and some gems; including sapphire, ruby, and diamond. Then out of it all, the middle held ebony in the shape of an oval and it made the male feel like he was looking upon his own eye color as people told him many times they were of that color.

"_Pick it up."_ A jolt went through the kinsman before moving eyes to the statue with curiosity.

"Want me to go get the others?" Usopp asked as he viewed his companion with wonderment before getting a grin.

"Yeah! Robin would want to gaze upon this! The statue is still intact!" Luffy claimed as it was rare to see Death's statue still standing anywhere anymore. The fletcher nodded in agreement before making his way back up the path they came from, which was in the center so you could stand at the doorway and see the whole room with a glance.

"_Will you not wear my amulet?"_ Ebony eyes moved to the statue again before feeling his body tingle and he gazed around to see what caused the sensation. When eyes found the statue a tension went through the warrior as he felt himself freeze in place and the amulet was suddenly around his neck.

"Luffy?!" The shout of the kinsman's name was made since a magical barrier was up around the entryway and then suddenly the blonde mage conjured up a spell to break the barrier.

The attempt was futile and suddenly it disappeared and the axe wielder fell onto his butt with eyes staring wide to the statue. The group moved in with ready weapons as the fletcher stayed back with the researcher to search the room. The swordsman moved to his companion's side to feel his face, but a spark prevented it and he pulled back whilst gripping his lightly singed hand. Ebony eyes became clear from their haze and he blinked to soon see his friend.

"Zoro?"

"What happened, Luffy?" The green eyed male asked out in concern as he was just shocked away from the other, like he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Happened? Oh! I'm not sure… I was looking at an amulet before a voice told me to pick it up, I didn't… but I felt my body become frozen in my spot and then I don't know." The dark haired male tried to explain before shifting to stand up and he looked to the stone platform. "Ah! The amulet is gone!"

"No, it moved." Eyes found the woman as she made her way into the room with Usopp moving right alongside her. "You were just shocked when trying to touch, no, Roronoa?"

"Yeah, it felt like someone didn't want me to touch him." Ebony eyes flicked to see his companion grasping his injured palm as the shock went through his gauntlets.

"Luffy, if you feel upon your neck, I am sure you will find it." Hands moved to quickly grasp and find a necklace on him and he remembered not placing one around his neck. "It seems that the Death has either taken to you or targeted you because you were the first to view the amulet and statue." Robin explained out as she moved to the guard and she was surprised when a hand tugged her back and a ring of sparks flared around the axe wielder. Surprise was on the warrior as the sparks soon disappeared and he gazed around himself in confusion. The woman was grateful that the mage sensed the magic and was able to move her away. "I assume he took a liking to you if he won't let us near you…" She commented as the warrior crossed his arms with a pout of confusion.

"_Leave."_ Eyes searched around before getting a curious look from ebony eyes.

"What are you guys looking at?" Luffy asked out with eyes moving to see what they were seeing.

"It was meant for us." The fletcher commented with a bit of fear on his features before a growl was released.

"I will not leave Luffy here!" The swordsman stated up with a grip to a hilt as he pulled the sword out.

"Guys, stop…" The axe wielder was blinking in confusion as the voice spoke to him, wishing for them all to leave. "He said not to provoke him or he will kill you and I don't want that…" A lip jutted out as the young male was upset that his friends would have to leave him there, but he didn't want them to be killed.

"Luffy, I can't just leave you here!" Zoro protested before his body flew to the wall and everyone was shocked to see so.

"Ah! Zoro!" The cursed male stated up, but felt as if he couldn't move and his body moved back until he was seated before the statue.

"_**Leave.**__"_ The voice was deeper and held a more demonic tone that made the other's feel a strike of fear.

"But, Luffy…"

"Just go!" The young warrior stated up as an item flew across the room towards the fletcher who spoke out the name. Ebony eyes viewed his friends move around and literally drag out the swordsman as he wanted to fight for his friend. The doors slammed shut and a magical barrier appeared as a seal and then everything calmed.

"_Come."_

A stone slid to the side to show an opening and the warrior moved to it in curiosity before moving inside. The stone closed behind him before he heard the doors open in the room he once was in. His focus went back to his path before him as he maneuvered along it with the help of torches. A door was in sight and it soon opened up for him and he stepped into the room as if it was a Keep where a Jarl would reside. The spacious room held a large dining table with chairs along each side. A rug was rolled beneath it and ebony eyes noticed a male sitting upon a makeshift throne. Grey eyes found their target as he waved the young warrior to him and the other moved to him.

A lean male in a nice pair of clothing rested with a crossed leg and straight posture. Grey eyes gleamed with interest as he was examined by the young man before him. The feel the other gave him was exceptional and when his hand found a chin, the feeling swirled stronger inside him.

"You shall be my new guard and interest." Confused ebony gazed upon him at his proclamation before the older male stood up to view down to the other. "Only a few have ever been able to hear my voice and then wear the amulet itself." Fingers lined the jaw line before the man smirked. "I am the dark prince, Death, but you may call me Law."

"Law? Is that your real name?" The young warrior piped up in curiosity and the prince was surprised that the other was not in fear before a person people worshipped as a god.

"Yes and your name is Luffy, correct?"

"Yep!"

"You don't seem afraid or bothered by these events." A head tilted in curiosity before the young male shrugged lightly.

"It's happened before."

"Before?"

"Mh, I have always been a target for capture by bandits, cultists, thieves, and other things. I usually don't enjoy being captured, but this is interesting and you're not typing me up, so it's okay!" A frown was on Law at the mention of such things before humming out before raising the chin and lips hovered over slightly chapped ones.

"I don't plan on letting you go."

"Okay." A snort let the prince at such an answer before clapping his hands and ebony eyes noticed people move out into the room from various doors and areas.

"We shall celebrate our newest member!" A cheer was made and Luffy was slightly surprised at the sight before he was directed down the steps and to the main floor.

* * *

"I have warned you!" An axe slashed at a bandit as a convoy travelled through Forge Valley and the bandit fell to the ground with a large gash on him. The handle of the axe was smashed against a shield to provoke the others wanting to challenge the convoy.

"Do any of you wish to challenge my warrior?" Law questioned with amusement as he always liked viewing his young warrior challenge people.

Seeing the spark of aggression and excitement always got him 'hot' for the other. It wasn't a secret that Luffy and the dark prince had something more personal ever since the amulet was able to latch on. The prince had explained that it meant he was the one for him, the only one he would ever be with and eventually convinced the quite innocent male to indulge in a pleasurable activity. Their activities also became widely known in the Keep as Kidd accidentally walked in on the prince thrusting into the warrior with no plan to stop even when he knew the man was in there. Of course, Luffy was extremely embarrassed and couldn't face Kidd for a couple weeks, but it simmered down.

It had been two years since the young warrior went into that tomb and became a warrior for Death. It had been a year and half since the young warrior became the lover of Death. Such a time was enjoyable since Luffy got to go on many adventures and their convoy time was exciting as well.

"A few abandoned houses are up ahead, would you like for me to search the place first?" The dark red haired warrior, Kidd, reported with arms crossed and amber eyes staring lazily to his 'superior'.

"Oh! Let me come!" The ebony eyed male claimed out before the two were waved off by the dark prince.

The two searched the area and to Luffy's disappointment, no one was in sight, but it was good for the convoy to rest and this is where two from the group would break off and go into the city ahead. The reason behind this whole convoy trip was because a Jarl wanted to speak to Death about a personal problem, probably about bandits in the area causing trouble. It always pumped the young warrior up and when they had to rest, he was a bit surprised by the dark prince's request.

"Tonight?" Ebony eyes looked to the prince that sat on a bed that was still intact even after the building was abandoned.

"Is there a problem?" Grey orbs gave a questioning gaze before his lover put his tempting pout on.

"Usually you like to after the meetings."

"Hhhnn, but seeing you earlier has already got me going." Death rested back on his hands and let his leg spread open to show the bump in his pants.

Red tinted cheeks on the warrior before moving to take off his armor and set it on a table. After completely getting the gear off, he moved to his lover where he noticed the standing erection already out of his pants. The signs were clear and Luffy moved to his knees to let his mouth begin to suck on the plump head. A groan of pleasure came from the prince's mouth with fingers lacing through dark locks as he loved the warm and wet feeling.

Little noises began to leave the warrior as he sucked and licked at the heated member in his mouth. Making such noises always made Law lose his patience because he wanted to hear the male cry out his name and he pulled the other away. Surprise was on the warrior as he was moved onto the bed on his hands and knees with pants tugged down before feeling something begin to press harshly in. A small stifled cry left him as his body was pushed to his elbows and the face was pressed into the bed so his voice was not too loud.

"Ngh, god, Luffy… I don't know how you keep yourself so tight." A groan left the younger male at the compliment and appreciation of lube before letting more groans leave him when the body above him began to shift. Hands grasped the body below the prince as he indulged himself into the tight space and moaned when the arch of a back shifted the angle.

"Mmmha, Law~!" The voice was heard as the mouth shifted so the other could have his lover hear, knowing he liked it.

This growl of pleasure left the prince as he made sure his rhythm was aggressive and almost in haste. The man knew being out in the open in such a way was no place to let your guard down and even if he would want to caress and take his time, he didn't have it. Though, in his mind, he promised for alone time for when they got back and would take his time to torture the other until he was pleading for more.

"Nnnha~!" The hand gripping onto the warrior's erection had him finding release with a tremble and suddenly his body tensed.

Law groaned in appreciation of the tight muscles before indulging himself completely and finding his own release into his lover. Pants left the two as they began to cool down and the prince pulled out of the other before moving to lay kisses on a shoulder blade. A wiggle came from his lover before a small squeak and then the male was moved onto his back to grapple the other.

"I love you, Law." A sound, almost like a purr, left the prince at hearing the words before snuggling close to the other with arms wrapped around a thin waist.

"I love you too, Luffy."


	2. 2

**It was so exciting reading the reviews! Ah yes, DiBellah, Law is supposed to be like a daedra prince! I KNOW I LOVE SKYRIM TOO! Such an addicting game! Kyaaa~! I am so happy for it bringing me inspiration! It takes so much to pull me away from it since I have done so much on it! So glad you caught onto my references! Ah, samettikettu! I will call Law immediately for blood! Hang on!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy this chappie~!**

* * *

**Prince of Death**

"This meeting shouldn't take too long." The dark prince mentioned as he wore a hood and a set of light armor since his men would never let him roam in a city without it. His lover rode next to him on a horse as well with his armor that was known as light armor, but very powerful in its dark sheen, and his axe to his side along with his shield on an arm.

"You never did like meetings." A small chuckle left the warrior as his face was covered by a hood and a guard piece was over his mouth and nose, leaving only his gleaming eyes noticeable when the light hit them right.

People viewed them with curios eyes before noticing the symbol branded on each horse and they were shocked. The symbol was only used by Death and his men. This meant that they were with the group and people tried their best to avoid any contact with the two men. Guards pointed them in the right direction, though you could tell they were uneasy about such matters. They stopped before the large stone building that held the Jarl and the dismounted their horses. Someone was brave enough to direct the horses to a feed and water source as the two men walked on. The doors opened for them and someone moved ahead to announce their arrival. In the room held leaders of many guilds and even a few other dark princes were spot.

"Nice of you to join us." The man at the end of the table mentioned and ebony eyes caught onto the man standing next to him. It did not take a moment to recognize the warrior and viewing the other with a scar over an eye now surprised him. Of course, he did not give off any acknowledgement and followed his superior to the open chair available and stood behind him. "As you all know, I have a problem and that problem is called Water Seven."

"Another province?" Someone questioned out as it was a surprise that another province could be a bother.

"Yes, it seems that they have made attacks to a city and a few towns in Red Line near the border. It's becoming a problem because part of our profit comes from them and the fact that this means that Water Seven is claiming war!" A small protest left the leaders at such a thing happening now when a large war between the Imperials and Homelanders is already going on and they were supposed to be on their side. "Calm! Calm!" The man at the end of the table called out with his goblet smacking the table for attention. "I called upon you all to, hopefully, help in the war so our Province can go back to its life as a neutral party! I will give you time to decide, but you need to think it over then please stay until you have a final decision!"

"We will join!" A leader called out and was recognized as the man who led a group called 'The Wakers'. The man's name is Wiper and his band of men were known to be like barbarians, but smart as they are natives of Red line and have been peaceful thankfully to the Jarl of the capital.

"As shall we." A man claimed as he held up a tarot card and viewed it with a lazy gaze. This man is Hawkins and he is known as the 'Fate Reader' as his tarot cards never tell a lie. Picking up such a card either showed he was to join or they may be victory in coming future, no one really knows.

"Sounds fun!" A cackle came from the leader, branched off of a main group, of a group called 'The Hyenas' for their leader's laughter. They are known to be like bandits and barbarians combined, and if you look at their leader, Bellamy, you will see why.

A few more gave a nod of agreement, but when it came to Death, a smile graced his lips as he enjoyed this all. This hand waved to his partner who leaned down as they had a small discussion before a shrug left the man in light armor. "We shall play your game for now."

"This isn't a game, Death. This is war."

"War, game, same thing." Another shrug left the dark prince as he always found amusement in people's anger and someone had to calm the leader down who got riled up.

"Why are you here if you care so little?" Someone asked up in pure curiosity and received nods of agreement on the question before the dark prince stood.

"Care so little? Oh no, you misunderstand, I care since the thrill is nice. People dying because of prideful matters and people claiming victory with silly celebrations. Everyone does it and seeing such things is amusing and enlightening." Some of the leaders gave a look of disbelief and before anyone could speak, a tan hand showed to stop it. "Of course, my own men do such things as we celebrate for a victory or when a new member joins us. It is the way to be human and I must remind you that I am not human, so you will have to forgive my amusement since I will never understand such things since my first time for everything was a very long time ago where dragons were still a problem." People stared in slight sympathy and acknowledgement as he was the oldest dark prince who was immortal. No one was sure how he became immortal, but really they didn't question the matter since he was powerful and on their side. "Is this meeting through? I have a lover to attend to." The male next to him stiffened lightly and blushed, thankful it was covered up.

"I would like to have a more personal chat with you." The head person stated before received a tilt of the head before shrug.

"Here?"

"No, Roronoa will take you to a private room and I will join you shortly." A playful bow left the dark prince with a smirk before moving to where the guard was moving to. The Jarl did a 'tch' at such antics before proceeding with the men before him.

"Such a lovely Keep, maybe we should add another dining table since our men are growing." Law continued to his lover in suggestion and received a curt nod as an answer.

"In here, please." A hand directed them into a small room with a small round table with a map placed on it. Little sticks were raised on the paper with small little pieces of color attached, most likely for who's on what side.

The two moved in before the swordsman had moved the door to a halfway crease so he could keep an eye, but give privacy. A muffled groan was heard and his body straightened at the sound before peeking in to see the dark prince pinning his counterpart to the wall with his lips latched to the other. The main shock came when the hood slid lightly to show a familiar face and he felt anger boil up, but knew better to do anything. A small groan made him close his eye to focus on something other than the noise, knowing it well as someone feeling pleasure. Seeing his superior made him feel more relaxed as he knocked on the door before opening it to see Luffy tugging on his hood and fixing his half mask. The Jarl eyed them and noticed the smirk on the dark prince showed satisfaction before he pulled away from his prey.

"What shall we talk about, Jarl?" The door was closed with Zoro staying inside as ordered and the other three moved to the map.

"You are the closest to the border line of Water Seven so I would appreciate if you help towns near you and possibly block this passage, Death Valley." A finger lined the certain areas with his dull brown eyes gazing upon the two across from him.

"I guess we can do so."

"Good, I expect good results with you down there, especially since they are our enemy so you may kill any of the enemy." The brown orbs gazed into the darkness with only a smirk visible to see.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I just did not know if you would give me a problem like last time."

"Oh, but last time was such a silly thing… just a small bandit group that I assumed the city's guards could even take care of." The Jarl kept his mouth shut on the matter and soon moved his hand out.

"Should I show you out?"

"Not necessary, you must have better things to attend to than led us out." Law remarked before receiving a firm nod and the Jarl left for the door.

"Roronoa shall walk you out." The Jarl went left as he went to other matters and the guard led them to the front of the Keep. Law conversed to his partner at seeing some things before they reached the door and that's when Zoro looked straight to the young warrior.

"At least you live." He commented and got a startled jolt from the younger warrior who kept a gaze to the other.

"You as well." The voice came out for the first time and it made the guard's heart race lightly with his chest constricting itself as well.

"Come, Luffy. The others will be happy to know of war on our front door." The dark prince moved ahead to where their horses were brought to the opening more and held there.

"Hai. Good day, Zoro." A small bow left the ebony eyed male before shifting to his lover and getting upon his horse.

An emerald eye watched the young male begin to ride along with prince and he gritted his teeth. _It was like I never had a chance._ The man thought to himself as he never wanted to admit it, but he had fallen for the warrior and didn't realize his true feelings until the other was gone from him. He tried hard for a whole year to find the other, but after encountering a certain man who placed the scar upon his left eye, he decided to… move on and do something else. The small group Luffy had formed with Sanji, Usopp, and himself had disbanded after that tomb excavation. The young warrior was their mediator and without it, fights would have occurred, but they agreed to split before it would all happen. The green haired guard assumed the mage and fletcher stayed together, but he was not sure since it had been two years since then.

This sigh left him as his eye finally lost sight of the pair and he moved to go inside and attend to the new recruits.

* * *

"P-Please, Law…" Ebony eyes stared longingly at the dark prince as he panted out and moaned when he felt those fingers shift along his shaft.

"Please?" Teeth snagged a lip to suppress his whimper and let his lust flow to a dangerous level that he didn't like to show.

"F-fuck me please, Law, _nnhhaaa_, I can't hold on! Want you!" The words fell from bruised lips and the other male watched in amusement.

Luffy was tied to the bed with wrist and ankles connected and attached to the headboard. Seeing the full view of the others quivering erection fighting its restraints and the twitch of the anticipated entrance made the prince growl in pleasure. The ass showing had red marks lining across in different angles as a hand would occasionally smack it aggressively. The young warrior was trembling in pleasure as he wanted more, but knew it was futile to get out of his binds and should have known he was going to have to beg in the end.

"So provocative, Luffy…" Grey eyes were half lidded as he moved his hands along firm butt cheeks with a small massage. Moans of appreciation left the warrior before screeching up in surprise. Ebony orbs rolled to almost face the inside of the young male as twitched with gasps leaving him. The dark prince had shoved his entire length into the other with hands soon moving to dark locks as he leaned over the other. Lips brushed trembling ones before finding a red cheek and laying feather kisses to it. "Always so tight…"

"L-Law…" The whimper made the older male smirk as he felt the attempt the other was trying. "M-more, please, I need more." Eyes of complete lust were on the warrior and it brought a purr-like noise to leave the prince.

"I love seeing you so needy." The husky voice made Luffy tremble before he gasped out moans of feeling the other smack harshly into his body. Teeth bit into the already bruised neck and held on tight to hear the yelps of pain and pleasure. It was enticing knowing his little lover was into such fetishes that he liked to deal on others. This only meant that they were perfect for each other and Law could not want it any other way.

"Need to cum—_mmhhaaa_~!" Fingers pulled at restraints to let the erection blow as a scream left the warrior. This growl left the dark prince as he gripped dark locks harshly before finding his own release in the tight space. The two began to cool down against each other before a small whine left the younger male. A chuckle left the other at seeing the pout and began undoing the restraints on ankles and wrists so legs and arms could find him. "My neck is going to be hurting now…"

"Hmm? Complaining about such things when you were screaming for more?" Red flushed onto cheeks, causing a chuckle to leave the dark prince before he pulled the blanket over them and relaxed against a chest. The door began to play out a resounding knocking noise and luckily the two were covered, mostly anyways. "Come in."

"Joker is here, sir." Eyes looked to the well-known sight of his superior lying upon his lover that blushed in embarrassment.

"What? Why is he here?" The dark prince asked in annoyance before noticing the atmosphere change.

"Ah! Did I come at a bad time, Lawsy?" A groan left the mentioned male as he heard the voice and laugh before his temper flared. "Oh, look at the cute boia, blushing and such."

"Do you wish to die, you unbearable bird?" Another laugh left the man who viewed them with yellow eyes and one hand ruffled blonde hair as he scratched at an itch.

"I came for business, you know. Water Seven is giving problems to my men walking along the border line; it's your problem too." A sigh left Law before moving to suck at a visible nipple, causing a yelp to leave his lover and hands pushed at him to stop. The warrior never could understand how the man could just do things with others in their company.

"Very well, let us dress and we will join you shortly." Another amused laugh left Joker as he moved out of the room with the door closing behind him and his ears caught the sound of a soft moan. This cackle continued out of him as he always found the dark prince amusing and not one to care about where he lays his found lover.


	3. 3

**Oh samettikettu are you ready to spew with happiness?! Of course you are! **

**My beautiful lovelies~! I would like to present the next chappie with joy! Things begin to pick up with upcoming angst so I hope you enjoy this! Sorry for the lateness and that it was a bit short, but i had to play some Skyrim recently to get inspiration! **

**Btw, the guest who requested X Drake x Basil, I will try my hardest with them but it will take a while since I am not familiar with them.**

**Pluuuuuss, I have been working on a Wolf's Rain fic of TsumeKiba. *innocent smile* I'm a sucker for Tsume, that sexy wolf!**

**Soooooooo**

**Hope you love!**

* * *

**Prince of Death**

"WE WILL!" A group of men shouted with weapons held into the air and the lover of Death stood before them with Kidd, who was the leader of the small army.

"Who will lead Red Line into victory?!"

"WE WILL!"

"Who will lead us back into peace?!"

"WE WILL!"

"Then let us go to battle!" The redhead shouted with his weapon raised high and got hollers from the men.

Luffy stood with his weapon drawn, but did not shout, not that you could tell. He wore the armor his lover wore for distraction purposes and blessed purposes. The red haired man next to him wore the same thing, but no hood or cover was on. The armor was blessed by Death to let them carry on his will to others and have their souls taken to the afterlife to roam the lands that Death ruled. The group of men wore certain armors also blessed, but only the higher level men got the armor solely made to be like their superior's.

"Should we ride?" Flaming amber flicked to gaze at hidden ebony and received a nod before they approached two horses. One horse had pure black hide with gleaming blood red eyes as the other is a dark brown with shimmering amethyst eyes. The two led the group ahead to a camp that was found by one of Doflamingo's scouts as he was definitely prepared for when him and Law spoke.

It seemed that this camp was part of a new group led by some people in Water Seven. The name of the group is Crimson Phial Nine, or CP9 for short, and they are known to take orders from Famine. It was odd to see one of the Four Horsemen to choose a side, since most of them take to being neutral like Death. Most dark princes take to peace, besides War and Battleborn, which leads them to take to places that are known to be neutral provinces. Joker and Death live in Red Line for the peace along with a few more like Pestilence and Redguard. To think a dark prince, a Horseman nonetheless, is looking for war in a supposed neutral province is surprising.

It also made the ebony eyed warrior excited.

Luffy loved to fight and mostly got it by fighting some bandits that were causing trouble, but this time it was a battle for a possible all-out war. Now, he knew war was bad, but he did love to fight. Not only that, but he loved his reward for winning a fight.

"Attack!" The red haired male shouted from his horse as the men caught up so we could finally jump the camp. They ran in with battle cries, which surprised the men at the camp and they scrambled to find their weapons and helmets. The two leaders on horses rode in as well to join the fight, which the ebony eyed warrior leapt into the fray. His axe found the bodies of CP9 warriors and he would use his shield to make some stumble or block an attack. Excitement pumped through him as he slashed and charged away.

Blood flew through the air and splattered the ground and other items around the camp like paint. Men from both sides fell, but with Death's army at an advantage of surprise, it showed on who would win. CP9 men were driven back towards a single hill that went between two rock cliffs. It was the only way for those men to escape the massacre and they needed to regroup and find another camp to join with who they had left, which was not much since many were prideful and young.

Everything was set for Death's army now as they drove the men to flee and pursued, but as they went ahead Luffy was stopped. Dark eyes faced him as he gazed up at hill of rocks and a man stood there. With keen eyes, he saw the smirk before the man disappeared from his sight.

"Death's lover on the battlefield?" Ebony eyes widened before spinning around with his shield ready and noticed the man stand tall before him. "I didn't think he would allow it."

"You must be Famine."

"Ah? Very observant."

"Not even a powerful mage could have moved that fast." The warrior mentioned as he kept an eye on the other knowing that he really needed to now. Sharp teeth appeared as Famine grinned with eyes twinkling in interest.

"What's your name, boy?" Lips screwed shut as Luffy knew better than to answer certain questions to other people, especially the enemy. "Oh? So very loyal to the rule of not revealing anything…" The smirk caused a shudder to leave the young man as he didn't like how the other was viewing him. "No matter." A hand found a chin, showing surprise in ebony eyes as the warrior hadn't expected it and he felt the grip freezing him in place. "You are so interesting in yourself…" Famine grinned wide as he noticed the struggle the other was attempting before shifting so an arrow whizzed past his face.

"Hands off!" The redhead had picked up a bow and some arrows as he noticed the situation. Another arrow was ready as he aimed at the man touching something very valuable to not only their army but their superior.

"Interesting… So respected." The man remarked as he held the other in place before his other hand shifted and two men appeared beside Famine. "Keep him busy until I am finished." The two new men bowed before jumping up some boulders to the redhead who aimed for them. "As for you young warrior." Ebony eyes stared as Famine tugged his half mask down so it was showing his face and neck. The warrior cursed inwardly as he couldn't move and knew it was because of the man before him and he tried to shift to get away. "Let's get Death riled up, shall we?"

Fingers gripped the bare chin and teeth found a slim neck that already had small bruise marks. Luffy yelped with the burst he needed to punch the man in the gut, but only caused a sharp screech to leave him as he could feel his flesh being ripped. The young warrior found the ground as his axe was on the ground forgotten as he gripped his throbbing throat. Luckily no flesh was taken from him, but the wound was deep enough to let blood flow along his gauntlets.

"If you had just cooperated."

"LUFFY!" the red haired warrior screamed when he noticed the other lying on the ground whilst coughing up blood and tried to defeat the men holding him back.

"Luffy?" Famine questioned as he looked to the dark haired warrior on the ground trying to stop his throat from bleeding. "Such an interesting name, close with mine." The dark prince commented and felt pride for actually visiting this little camp to find something of great interest. Noticing the blood loss, he approached the young male with a hand grasping the back of his armor to pick him up. Lips found an ear as he began to whisper, "tell Death 'δικός μου'."

The tongue registered as the words back when the language was still used. Famine was using _Greek_, something most dark princes still knew. The warrior was dropped to the ground and the man disappeared along with the two who were distracting the redhead. Kidd jumped along the boulders before reaching the solid ground of dirt and raced to his companion.

"Luffy!" A gloved hand pressed to the wound as he soon noticed some of the army appear and they became panicked seeing their leader like he was. "Get me a medic!"

* * *

"He said what?" Law asked as he really didn't want his lover to speak since part of his neck was missing, but when he heard it was Famine himself…

"D-dikos mou?" The warrior hoarsely stated as he wasn't sure how to say it since he wasn't familiar with Greek.

"Dikos mou?" The dark prince questioned before something clicked into his mind and anger flashed onto his face. "δικός μου?"

"That…" Luffy spoke out to signify that was how the man stated it and noticed how it must not be good. His lover's eyebrows were furrowed with the jaw tightening and soon a curse left him.

"You are not to leave me." Serious grey eyes flashed to the warrior since he was not one to control his lover, but this was a severe turn of events. "Do you understand me?" A weak nod left the younger male before feeling fingers intertwine with his and he squeezed to return the gesture.

Law was actually worried for once in his life and that meant a lot since he was immortal and he has seen a lot. But the words put a strain of anger and guilt through him that was new. To think someone would come after his lover just made him livid but concerned for the other's health. The warrior was human after all, but this meant he could…

_**No**__._ This was something he needed to think over and since his lover was injured, he had time to think it through.

"What…" Grey eyes found ebony as he saw them being curious. "What does it—?" Seeing where the question was going, Death stopped the other with a free hand finding dark locks to brush them back.

"_Mine_."

* * *

"Famine hurt the boia?" Joker sat at a table that seemed to have just been installed at Death's Keep.

"Yes." The shorter dark prince claimed as yellow eyes noticed the tense body of turmoil and he crossed arms. "δικός μου."

"Hm?" The blonde prince tilted his head in confusion at the words as he didn't understand why the other spoke that out.

"He told Luffy to rely that to me." Grey eyes peered at his ally with livid eyes at the thought and Doflamingo began to completely understand.

"It has become personal."

"Very." Inked hands moved to run through dark locks of their owner as stress was evident and everyone knew he was. Someone touched his lover in such a way to almost kill him before stating how he wanted the warrior.

"Are you going to change him?" The question made the atmosphere tense and heavy as it was something avoided from thought, but important to decide.

"I have been thinking of it."

"But you are not sure."

"It is a curse,"

"But a blessing." Doflamingo claimed after the other as he knew very well how it could be both. "You would be with your lover for eternity."

"So he has to face what I do?"

"You are afraid he will change…" Grey eyes faced away at the words as the other was right. He was afraid that his joyous and happy lover would change into something dark and sadistic. "Do you really think that?"

"How can I not?"

"How can you?" Confusion showed from Law and the blonde prince continued. "For him to be your lover, you would think of it."

"Of what?"

"Luffy is different and will always be like how he is." Joker states with a smile appearing at seeing a slight understanding through the other.

"Life can change a man."

"But Luffy will always be that same boia." The dark haired prince viewed the other before him as he registered the words thoughtfully before letting out a sigh with a snort following.

"I guess you are right…. Luffy will be Luffy."

"So after he heals you will be asking?" Law was surprised that the other knew he would ask instead of just going through with it.

"Yes, when Luffy is well enough."


End file.
